The Night Donnie Took Control
by OptimisticSquid
Summary: Donatello is April's protector and will always be this, but when it's his chance to save her he does everything he can to do just that. With his heart as his strongest weapon he helps April realize she's more than a victim.
1. Chapter 1

':-)'

'Lame, no one puts noses in their smiley faces.'

':('

'Okay, fine. Only you can though.'

'Hahaha but really I'm surprised he hasn't done that yet, Karai's been following him for months.'

'He's pretty dumb if He's the leader. He thinks with his dick instead of his brain lately.'

':O!'

'Oh come on Donnie. We were all thinking it.'

'You did not just text that.'

'What are you going to do, you wouldn't hit me.'

'Probably not. :P.'

'Donnie! Oh Casey just got here. I'll have to text you late. Bye. :)'

'Can I visit you later?'

'I don't know. I don't know how long he's staying over.'

'Tell him to leave... Now hahaha.'

'Funny, he leaves when he likes to. Doesn't matter to him.'

'Well that's not cool. That's all good, call me later or something.'

'All righty, bye.'

I laugh during tonight's texts, though I always laugh when communicating with April. Its not just a physical attraction or a lust desire or infatuation, but it's her attitude, her intelligence. God we'd have such smart babies. After I finish rereading our conversation, I lay my t phone on my bed and collapse back on it. We share these secrets that make us both look like fools. I always ask if i can visit, she always tells me I can't so I stand on the building adjacent to her room window. She sees my white eyes in the dark skies and giggles. I feel the need to protect and watch over her, my little kunoichi. Sometimes though, she'll change her clothes while I'm standing there. April knows I'm there, too because she'll look in my direction, smile seductively at the mirror and skim her fingers at the hem of her shirt. She'll pull it up to reveal the next layer of bastard cotton, and again until only her bra is covering what iI would never admit what I desire to see. Next is her shorts. She'll slowly unbutton and slowly unzip them pulling apart the fabric to take them off. She'll bend over, not down and shimmy her hips and legs during the process. That's when she gets me. Next, the leggings. Now her boots and socks have been off since the front door so we don't have to waste time there. She'll lay back on the edge of her bed and roll her leggings off, lifting her legs and a bit of her - well ass in the air for help. I feel so awful, but sometimes I wish she'd grab her underwear on accident and pull them off. When April is done showing off, she'll take her hair band and hair tie off and throw them on her desk. Shaking her head to relieve her head ache, she'll turn her back to me and crawl into her bed and turn her television on. I watch her laugh and commentate at her favourite shows for an hour then I'll watch as she turns her television and lights off. I'll look down at my t phone and see a text. 'Good night, Donnie .' I'll always respond, the good boy that I am. 'Good night, April. Sleep well.'

I decide that tonight I'm going to visit. I'll sneak by her window and sit there until Casey is gone. He won't stay long, it's a week night and April is strict about her sleep. I wait awhile though, I don't need her scolding me for blatantly disobeying her. Leaving my bedroom I see my brothers in the living room. Raphael is on the arcade, Leo is watching television and Mikey is eating as usual. Leo spots me as I try to sneak past them.

'Where you going, Donnie? We've already scoped the city tonight.' Leo asks, Raphael is quick to respond.

'He's probably going to watch April sleep. Seriously, you need a hobby or you two need to talk.' He aggressively pushes down on a button and kills the enemy, gaining extra points.

'Just out, I'll be back later.' I can't come out with a witty comeback because he's right. I watch her sleep to make sure she's safe though. I don't get off to her silent body. 'Don't wait up.'

Luckily the night is silent and the roads are clear. This time of year people are back inside their homes before six. They don't like the dark. I jumped over alleys and slip across buildings and land adjacent to April's window. Her curtains are closed so I know not to intrude my eyes on her or her company. It's not like this hasn't happened before, but my heart still aches a little when this happens. I decide to sit so sit I do and wait for movement. I can't see in, April has her lights either off or low. Eleven pebbles are plucked away from my feet before I hear a crash. I stand, ready for action. I hear a scream, it's April. I lean down ready to run to her rescue but Casey emerges from the window, yelling back to her. He jumps down the fire escape and I run in.

'April?' I whisper, my eyes white ready for a possible battle. 'April, it's me, Donnie.'

'D-donnie?' I hear coming from the shadows. 'Hellp.'

The light shines near her dresser and I see an angle of her sticking into view. I rush to her aid, confused and panicked. She's mostly naked and her body is covered in bruises.

April moans in pain, crying. 'Donnie, no it hurts! It hurts!' She moans out, grabbing her arm. I need to get her onto her moonlit bed so I ignore her pain for a moment as hard as it is. 'April, what hurts? What did Casey do to you?' I feel like shaking her to get it all out. She cries again, her face already stained with mascara. I wipe her cheeks clean with her new tears and retrieve her blanket. I attempt to place it on her but she screams in pain again. Her right arm is swollen but straight. 'Does it hurt to move your arm, April?' I believe it's broken but I'm not sure entirely.

'I can't move it. I don't want to.' She's mumbling through the pain. I put my arms around her waist and hold her for a minute, rocking her calmly. If I freak out, she'll freak out too.

'That's okay, that's okay. You don't have to move it.' I stand up with her and her blanket in my arms. We approach the window. 'I'm taking you home with me.'


	2. Chapter 2

*Please note that this chapter contains the adult situation of rape: please if you are not comfortable with rape do not read. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable*

I step into my bedroom. It's dark and has a flat smell because I'm rarely in it. I flick the light on and April's blanket starts slipping through my arms, exposing her to the cold air. Her quiet body shivers though I know she's asleep. I bounce her in my arms, her blanket falling to the ground. April is naked again and again I'm furious. This sweet, intelligent angel has been beaten and molested by someone she thought loved her. Her bruises are a darker purple than my mask. I want to hold her tight and for a moment I consider beating Casey to near death but I'm better than that. I'm better than him. So is April. Still, as I lay her on my bed, I stare at her and wonder how anyone could give humour to the thought of touching her, of doing her wrong.

'Donnie? Am I - where are we?'. April coughs out, pulling her knees to her battered chest. I quickly cover her with her blanket. 'I brought you to the lair, we're in my bedroom.' She's never been in my room so it wasn't a question why she couldn't figure that out. I don't know what to do or say, so I sit by her head, stroking her hair. 'Does he know I'm here?' She looks up, shivering.

'He doesn't know this place exists as far as I can tell.' I smile at her, my eyes wander lower. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

'Donnie? Do the others know I'm here?'

'I don't think so. I tried to be as quiet as I could. Until you're completely healed I won't let them find you. You're going to have to stay in my room most of the time. The less who know, the better. I know you won't like this but I feel like it's best.' April rolls over, wincing and tries to sit up. 'No, April please. You might have a broken arm. Don't move too much.'

'I just wanted to thank you with a hug.' April smiles, a giggle hiding behind it. 'But I move a lot when I sleep. It might get worse.'

'I'll stay here with you, and watch over you as long as I can.' I put my hand under her hip and chest, pulling her up to sit like she wants. 'Can I - can I get that hug now?' April nods, wrapping her healthy arm around me. I have her surrounded in my embrace. She pulls away for a moment and kisses the corner of my mouth, smiling with tired eyes and falls back onto my chest. As surprising and welcome as that was, I don't like that it felt dirty. It felt like a kiss she would give Casey after a fight or unwelcome heated sex. It's an 'I'm sorry' kiss, a 'please let's just sleep because I'm exhausted now' kiss.

'April, I know its hard but can you tell me what's been happening?' I stroke her hair and back. My hand traces over healed cuts and hand marks it looks like.

'The first month we were dating he started getting pushy. We always hung out in my bedroom and watched television in there and one night he got really touchy. He moved his hand down my back and pushed into my shorts a little. I didn't really mind because - cause we had been dating for a little. He stopped after that for a few weeks but after the next two month he started demanding it. He'd put his hand all the way down and leave it there and would tell me it was hot when I asked him to stop.' April is crying a little, and though I know its painful to say these things she's got to get it out there. 'A few months ago, we were watching a movie and he pushed me forward and started to touch me. I was on my knees but I couldn't move even though - even though I can you know because I Can defend myself but I felt like if I had done anything he'd think to attack you guys because you taught me. Like it was your fault that I fought back. B-but he pulled my shorts down and was touching me and forced his fingers in me and I started to bleed because I definitely wasn't ready.' She's crying now, her words are choppy and it's making me cry a little too. 'I heard him unzip his pants and I just instantly started to cry but he didn't even ask if I was okay, he just started pushing into me. It went on for a really long time and when he stopped he pulled me back to his arms and made me finish watching the movie with him like everything was cool. He's been hitting me since then. I don't know why! I thought I was being good but i guess i'm just not good enough. This didn't happen every week though, and he got really mad because today when he wanted me to he got me undressed and found that I'm menstruating and that's when he slammed me at the wall and shouted at me and I fell on my arm and it broke. He ran off after that.' I'm not sure when I started crying fully but I don't care. My sweet princess is being raped and I'm not there to prevent it? April is crying quietly but it's so heavy I can feel her heart beating into mine. Her fingers are clawing into my flesh. She is digging her face into my weapon strap to feel closer I'm sure.

'April, hold on.' I sit her up so I can take my straps and belt off. I crawl back onto my bed, and pull her on top of me. My bed rarely gets made so it's easy to retrieve my blanket. April grabs onto the blanket immediately. I feel the need to pet her hair again, she's never complained to me so maybe it's a thing we can share, something she likes. I assume she fell asleep because I'm hearing a snore. That is possibly the only thing that made that night worth something, knowing that my princess snores.


End file.
